Salven sus Divinos Traseros
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Finalmente. La continuación de "El Importante Asunto de Zeus". ¿Por qué Apolo y Hermes estaban asustados, cansados, embarrados, quemados, golpeados y besados? ¿Qué les pasó a estos dos mientras Zeus culpaba a sus hermanos e hija de romper el jarrón? ¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió con el jarrón? Y... ¿Lograran salvar sus divinos traseros de la ira de Artemisa?


**Salven sus divinos traseros**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kurumada. Los Dioses griegos tampoco me pertenecen.

Si así fuera… Los usaría para conseguir todo el chocolate del mundo. Wahahahahahahaha.

**Recobrando la cordura**: Por fin me puse firme y pasé esto a la compu para subirlo. Lo tengo desde hace dos años esperando.

* * *

**Salven sus divinos traseros**

Un coro de risas se elevó en el aire mientras las ninfas del cortejo de Artemisa se divertían jugando en una fuente en los terrenos de la Diosa. Las ninfas, de cabelleras castañas, rubias y caobas se lanzaban agua entre ellas o corrían entre los árboles.

A unos árboles de distancia (en realidad no muy lejos porque Artemisa tiene todo un bosque y pues… los bosques están llenos de árboles) unos mechones rojos, acompañados de otros azules, se asomaban entre unos arbustos.

-Adoro a las ninfas- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo.

-También yo- respondió el peliazul.

Apolo, Dios de la profecía, y Hermes el Dios mensajero espiaban a las ninfas, aún sabiendo que la Diosa de la caza no estaría feliz si los descubría.

-Hermes, deja de soplarme en la nuca- se quejó Apolo empujando a su hermano.

-¿Cómo te voy a estar soplando en la nuca si vos estas atrás mío soplando en la mía?

Ambos se miran. Si ellos estaban uno al lado del otro ¿Quién les estaba soplando en la nuca?

Los dioses se voltearon lentamente, listos para encontrarse con algún animal salvaje que Zeus, en su infinita (no tan infinita) sabiduría, le dejaba tener a Artemisa. En su lugar se encontraron con una muy furiosa Diosa de la caza.

-¡¿Qué hacen?!

-Hermanita… nosotros…- empezó Apolo.

-Nos vamos- interrumpió Hermes y, sujetando al pelirrojo, salió a toda velocidad hacia el templo de Zeus. Artemisa no los atacaría ahí.

Después de una carrera desesperada por los jardines de los templos entraron al despacho privado de Zeus. El Dios de Dioses no estaba debido a que se encontraba en las puertas del Olimpo recibiendo a su hija y hermanos.

-Detrás del escritorio- dijo Apolo. Una flecha dorada pasó a milímetros de su rostro y se clavó en la pared contraria.

-¡Yo les enseñare!- gritó la Diosa tensando su arco y lista para disparar. Una lluvia de flechas y un futuro muy cercano como coladores amenazaba a ambos dioses.

Apolo saltó por la ventana, seguido de Artemisa. Hermes se había escondido detrás de la cortina y cuando se volteo para escapar tiró el jarrón favorito de su abuela.

-Ups. Esto no es bueno- de inmediato vio la flecha dorada clavada en la pared, la sacó y la colocó entre los restos del jarrón. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y voló hasta el techo. No podía moverse, de otro modo su padre lo descubriría.

Estuvo ahí hasta que, después de una muy aburrida e infructífera (por no decir completa y totalmente inútil) reunión, los demás se fueron.

Salió afuera y chocó contra Apolo, que además de cansado parecía haber tenido éxito en escapar de su melliza, que… dicho sea de paso… ¡se acercaba a ellos como una manada muy enfadada de jabalíes salvajes!

En el lugar donde estaban los Dioses solo quedó una nube de polvo de lo rápido que huyeron ante la imagen.

* * *

En su despacho Zeus se sentaba a tomar una taza de té (para calmar el dolor de cabeza que siempre le dejaba tratar con sus familiares) cuando notaba que algo estaba mal.

* * *

**Templo de Demeter**

La Diosa de la agricultura trabajaba en su huerto como todos los días. Sus jardines estaban llenos de plantas que en realidad no necesitaba. La única razón para tener un huerto en su templo era que necesitaba algo con que entretenerse, sobre todo cuando la perfumina de galpón se llevaba a su pobre Core a ese lúgubre lugar que llamaba hogar.

Clavó la pala con fuerza. Pensar en Hades siempre la ponía de muy mal humor.

Una mancha roja y otra azul corrieron justo por el lugar donde ella trabajaba destruyendo su trabajo y casi tirándola.

Con un movimiento de su mano, y la ira que le provocaba el pensar en su yerno y que destruyeran su trabajo, hizo salir unas raíces.

Las plantas tomaron los tobillos de las manchas irrespetuosas y los golpearon una y otra voz contra el piso, los arrastraron por entre el barro hasta el final del jardín y los arrojaron lejos de los terrenos de la Diosa.

-Inadaptados- masculló Demeter por lo bajo y volvió a su trabajo. Consolando a las pobres plantas que sus sobrinos habían pisoteado (ignorando que segundos antes del ataque de ellos, ella las había golpeado con la pala).

* * *

**Templo de Hefestos**

Un Dios con cabellos de fuego y otro con sandalias aladas (que pobrecitas estaban medias chuecas y una parecía quebrada) cubiertos de barro cayeron sin ninguna gracia o refinamiento en la entrada del templo del Dios herrero.

Mientras se reponían de los golpes y el aterrizaje forzoso (y Hermes acomodaba las alas de sus sandalias, una de las cuales estaba, efectivamente, quebrada) y se quitaban el lodo del rostro, escucharon unos gritos desde dentro del templo.

Gritos de pánico. Seguidos de un río de metal fundido que les alcanzó los pies causándoles quemaduras de tercer grado (nada, considerando que son dioses. Aunque las pobres alitas de Hermes…).

Más rápido de lo que huían de su padre, pero no tanto como de Artemisa, se tiraron dentro de la fuente más cercana para calmar el dolor.

Respiraron aliviados cuando una flecha dorada pasó silbando entre sus cabezas. Justo de detrás de la flecha llegaba la Diosa que les estaba dando cacería. Lista para dispararles de nuevo.

Corrieron más rápido de lo que alguna vez se hubiera visto a hombre, Dios o superhéroe.

* * *

En su despacho Zeus miraba por la ventana para ver a dos de sus hijos siendo perseguidos por una de sus hijas. No le dio importancia (esas escenas se veían mucho por el Olimpo, sobre todo con Hermes como protagonista).

Volvió a pasear la miraba por su oficina cuando notó que el jarrón favorito de Rea no estaba en su lugar, sino hecho pedazos en el piso. Y el número de personas que habían estado en la habitación entre el momento del jarrón sano y el momento del jarrón roto era muy limitado.

Su grito se escuchó por todo el Olimpo y por los otros Reinos de los Dioses -¡Athena! ¡Poseidon! ¡Hades!

* * *

**En el tártaro**

Cronos y sus hermanos jugaban a las cartas junto con Tifón, que se supone debía vigilarlos como el carcelero que es, pero Hades, Poseidón y Zeus no le pagaban lo suficiente.

-Parece que se enojó- dijo Hiperion tirando un par de sietes, que quedaron levitando en el vacío (¿Qué esperaban? En el Tártaro no hay mesas).

-Y ellos se creen que nos quedamos acá porque nos encerraron. Nunca se van a dar cuenta que estamos acá para no tener que lidiar con ellos- dijo Cronos tirando un par de nueves.

-Vos solamente tenes miedo de cruzarte con Rea- se burló Océano.

* * *

**En el Olimpo. Templo de Hestia**

Los dioses problemáticos de esta semana recobraban el aliento en el templo de la Diosa del hogar. (Que, contrariamente a su titulo, casi nunca estaba en su templo).

Habían pasado por el templo de Dionisio al mismo tiempo que oían el grito de Zeus y le habían pedido que distrajera a Artemisa un momento para que pudieran recobrar sus fuerzas.

* * *

_**Unos momentos antes**_

**Templo de Dionisio**

-¡Hey! Quédense a divertirse- gritó el Dios del vino con copa en mano a sus hermanos que corrían como alma que lleva el Hades o persona que se burla de la uniceja de Radamanthis en su cara.

-No… podemos… Artemisa… quiere… matar- respondió Apolo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre palabra y palabra.

-¿La entretendrías un momento, hermanito?-pregunto Hermes que estaba en mejor forma que Apolo (eso de ser Dios mensajero y que Zeus te mande de acá para allá y de allá para cua todo el tiempo tiene ventajas).

-Por supuesto- el cosmos de Artemisa se sentía cerca de la entrada del templo y ellos empezaron a correr.

Artemisa entró al templo, arco en mano y listo para disparar.

-¡Hey! Misa. ¿Cómo estás?- llamó el Dios abrazando a su hermana por los hombros con un brazo mientras que movía el otro frenéticamente sin volcar una gota de vino.

-Ahora no Niso. Tengo dos moscas que matar- dijo la Diosa soltándose sin esfuerzo de su hermano y saliendo del templo.

-Bueno. Lo intente- Dionisio elevó los hombros y los dejo caer. Sin preocuparse mucho por el juego de sus hermanos, regresó a su fiesta.

* * *

**Templo de Zeus. Más precisamente fuera de su despacho**

Hermes espiaba por la puerta entreabierta a Zeus que les gritaba a Athena, Poseidón y Hades sobre el jarrón roto. Aguantando la risa, el Dios mensajero estaba tan concentrado que no sintió la flecha hasta que paso rozándole la oreja y cortando unos mechones de cabello. Empezó a correr.

* * *

**Camino entre el templo de Zeus y el de Afrodita**

Apolo respiraba más tranquilo. Se había separado de Hermes y tenia suerte porque Artemisa había ido tras el peliazul.

Su tranquilidad murió cuando vio a Hermes acercándose a toda velocidad, con un lado de su cabellera más corto que el otro, seguido de Artemisa.

¡Pero es que su hermana no iba a darse por vencida!

Respirando profundo empezó a correr.

* * *

**Templo de Afrodita**

-Mis amores pero ¿qué les pasó?- preguntó la Diosa del amor en cuanto Apolo y Hermes irrumpieron en su templo.

Habían logrado, solo sus parientes saben cómo, perder a Artemisa y en caso de que les siguiera el paso y los encontrara (siempre los encontraba) Afrodita los cubriría. No como el borracho de Dionisio que no había podido detener a la cazadora por más de un minuto.

-Artemisa enloqueció y nos quiere atravesar con sus flechas- dijo Apolo recuperando el aliento. Miró con envidia a Hermes, al que ni siquiera le faltaba el aire.

-Pobrecitos- dijo la Diosa –Niñas- llamó con voz Catarina. Un grupo de ninfas entraron al templo y rodearon a los Dioses.

-Ellas los harán sentirse mejor- agregó la Diosa y desapareció.

-Recuérdame. ¿Por qué es que espiamos a las ninfas de Misa si las de Dita están más que dispuestas a complacernos?- preguntó Hermes mientras las ninfas de la Diosa del amor los llenaban de besos.

-No me acuerdo- contestó Apolo.

-¡Afrodita! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!- el grito les heló la sangre, los colores abandonaron sus rostros y el aire dejó sus pulmones.

-Ya me acuerdo- la voz de Apolo salió estrangulada de su garganta. Sabía que tenía que escapar pero el terror lo paralizaba.

El Dios de la guerra estaba parado en la entrada del templo y lucia más enojado que de costumbre. Atrás de él sus dos hijos les sonreían con malicia.

Las ninfas desaparecieron ente el cosmos que emanaban esos tres.

-Phobos, Deimos ¿por qué no les enseñan la salida a sus tíos?

Los gemelos avanzaron hacia los dos Dioses, que parecían haber visto a Medusa a los ojos, y los arrastraron fuera del templo.

* * *

_**En ese mismo momento en el despacho de Zeus.**_

Los tres hijos de Cronos se peleaban en el piso ante la mirada de Athena.

* * *

**Camino entre el templo de Ares y el templo de Apolo.**

Unos muy golpeados Dioses se tambaleaban, uno apoyado sobre el otro, camino al templo de Apolo.

¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido ir ahí antes?

Llegando a la entrada del templo se cruzaron con una sonriente Artemisa sentada en los escalones. Arco cargado y tensado. Apuntándoles a ellos.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían aquí.

Olvidando todo dolor en sus cuerpos Hermes y Apolo corrieron más rápido de los que sus fuerzas les permitían, hacia el templo de Zeus.

* * *

_**En el momento en que Apolo y Hermes veían la sonrisa nada feliz de Artemisa.**_

En el despacho de Zeus, Athena mostraba a su padre (que se tropezaba con el brazo de uno de sus hermanos) la flecha dorada que había encontrado con los restos del jarrón, y Zeus veía el ciervo grabado.

**Despacho de Zeus**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y unos muy asustados, cansados, embarrados, quemados, golpeados y besados Hermes y Apolo se encendían detrás de su padre, usándolo como escudo contra una furiosa Artemisa.

Por suerte para todos, Rea eligió ese momento para aparecer por el despacho. Se tragó la mentira de sus nietos (que usaron a su padre como chivo expiatorio), los salvó de Artemisa (que salió furiosa a buscar a su madre para que castigara a su hermano), y descubrió el jarrón roto.

* * *

**Templo de Apolo.**

_**Después de que huyeran de la oficina de Zeus escapando de la ira de Rea.**_

Ambos Dioses estaban acostados en camillas mientras Asclepios les curaba las heridas que habían sufrido en el día y una de sus hijas sanaba a las pobres alitas de Hermes.

Iris hizo acto de presencia.

-Traigo un mensaje del Señor Zeus. Dios del cielo y el trueno, Rey del Olimpo, Padre de los Dioses y los hombres. Para Apolo. Dios de la profecía, de las plagas, de…

-Ya Iris, olvida eso- la interrumpió Hermes que sabía que el discurso daba para largo -¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-El Señor Zeus dice y cito: "diles que se cuiden las espaldas porque ni bien termine acá los voy a perseguir yo además de Misa."

-¿Ni bien termine con qué?- preguntó Apolo.

-Con arreglar los jarrones rotos de Rea desde la Era del Mito.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra- Hermes se relajó y se recostó de nuevo.

Iris se notaba algo nerviosa.

-Les diré esto sólo porque Hermes y yo somos muy buenos amigos- eso atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. –Entregué un mensaje a Artemisa de camino aquí… Zeus le dio permiso para lastimarlos. Mucho.

El lugar donde Hermes y Apolo estaban ahora estaba vacío. Y la Diosa de la caza pateaba la entrada del templo con arco listo para convertir a sus hermanos en colador.

-Se fueron por allá- señalo Iris. Podía ser amiga de Hermes pero verlos correr por todo el Olimpo era muy divertido.

* * *

**Algunas cuestiones.**

**1** Misa logró darles caza a sus hermanos con ayuda de, sorpresivamente, Ares. Que no seguía muy feliz con eso de que entraran al Templo de Afrodita.

**2** Leto llegó al Olimpo. Castigó a Apolo con un milenio sin su lira. Apolo lloró a moco tendido.

**3** Leto se cruzó con Hera, con quien acabó peleando. Nadie se atrevió a meterse en esa pelea. Al terminar, Leto tenía un ojo morado y a Hera le faltaba la mitad de su cabellera.

**4** Afrodita le hizo un nuevo estilo a Hera para tapar la calva que Leto le dejó. Asclepios sanó el ojo morado de su abuela.

**5** Hermes logró salir bien parado de la situación. Nadie sabe cómo.

**6** Perséfone se fue al Inframundo con Hades. Demeter no está nada feliz. Sus plantas sufren las consecuencias.

**7** Hestia escondió la guadaña que Zeus le regaló a Demeter para evitar que ésta fuera a castrar a su yerno.

**8 **Las alitas de las sandalias de Hermes están en huelga. Reciben tratamiento psicológico por todo lo que sufrieron.

**9** Zeus logró armar cinco jarrones. Sólo le quedan cien pilas de cinco metros de pedacitos por armar.

**10** Cronos acabó abandonando el juego de cartas cuando sus hermanos mayores no dejaron de molestarlo por tenerle miedo a Rea.

**11** Jápeto acabó ganando la partida.

**12** A Tifón todavía no le dan un aumento.

**13** Las alitas de Hermes se recuperan rápidamente. Su psicólogo cree que no les quedara ninguna secuela.

**14** Los ayudantes de Hefestos lograron controlar el derrame de metal fundido. Ahora el templo tiene piso nuevo.

**15** Hermes y Apolo no aprendieron nada.

**16** Artemisa ahorcó a su mellizo con su arco. Zeus le regaló uno nuevo. Misa esta entusiasmada con probarlo contra Hermes.

**17** Hestia sigue sin pasar tiempo en su templo.

**18** Dionisio sigue borracho.

* * *

_Eso es todo por el momento. Pero mis musas estan a full. Asi que puede que pronto este trayendo otra historia._


End file.
